Red rose
by coolbuddha
Summary: Basicully like snow white except red rose, she meets the seven dwarvles, goes to a cafe and meets her dream boy in a way that you would not expect!


Red Rose: chapter one

The leaves crunched under our feet as we trudged through the dark forest. Through the misty fog and dense tree coverage, we could plainly see the twinkle of merry lights at our lodge ahead. Half excited and the other half just wanting to get out of this stinking forest. My whole family rushed forward, eager to arrive at our lodgings. When we finally arrived at the cottage, we stumbled over our own feet to get through the tiny, yet fairly detailed doorway… My dad knocked on the fragile door. A dwarf opened the door. He had twinkling eyes, grey wispy hair and upon that was a red dwarf hat. We stood there gasping with our mouths wide open, but the dwarf grabbed our hands and pulled us inside.

"I'm grumpy …" said one, "and I'm sleepy, I'm dopy, I'm Bashful, I'm Doc, I'm Happy and I'm sneezy!" They all sang in a song…

I looked at them all…

Bashful - Long beard - Brown top, green hat, long eyelashes

Doc - Short beard - Red tunic, brown hat, glasses

Dopey - Beardless - Green tunic, purple hat, big ears

Grumpy - Long beard - Red tunic, brown hat, scowl

Happy - Short beard - Brown top, orange headpiece, smile

Sleepy - Long beard - Green top, blue hat, heavy eyelids

Sneezy - Short beard - brown jacket, orange headpiece, red nose

My Mum, Dad and Sister all fainted… I was simply fascinated, but of course I did the most important thing first...

"Ummmmm, we should probably get them to their rooms." I started…

"Of course, Sneezy, Grumpy and Doc you take Dorothy (My Mum), Dopey, Happy and Bashful you all take Michael (My dad)..." Sleepy turned to me "And could you take your sister?"

"Of course." I said, gazing around the room, hypnotized.

I grabbed my sister's arm and heaved her up the stairs, her red hair hanging out on the side, her head bumped against the stairs. As I reached the top step I dumped her and went off to explore. When I was tired I returned to the place we had first entered, there my mum and dad were sitting having a nice chat to Doc and all the other Dwarves. My sister (Meoldie) on the other hand was sitting enjoying heated milk and homemade chocolate chip cookies. Beside her lay another one but this time it was untouched, Milk and Cookies were my favourite. I flung myself down the stairs and went down to sit next to my sister.

"Do you have any pets?" I asked hopefully.

"No, we can't afford them." they replied.

It was a shame that we were only staying for one night, this was turning out to be one of the best adventures I had yet!

When everyone felt tired they retired to their beds. As I lay under my red and purple doona cover, with my feet hanging over the short bed, gazing up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but smile to myself. Today had been one of the most interesting days I've had yet. It started from packing at home, losing my guinea pig and then finding it again, finding a stray cat, and handing it in to the owners and receiving a reward of $300. Finally but not last we went on the car journey, until we ended up here. So as I was snuggled under the warm cosy blanket, I decided that I would miss this place and thank you destiny for bringing us here… Just as that thought the tiredness and cookies hit me like a wave and I went into a deep sleep…

The next morning…

My mum awoke me; I looked into her face and couldn't help giggling. She was dressed in a bright pink gardening outfit, oh and did I mention it was covered with fluoro sun flowers! I dreaded this moment; I could already see the words forming on her tongue. I closed my eyes and braised myself… HERE IT COMES!

"I have an outfit set out for you, its sitting at the foot of your bed! Then come out and we have some blueberry and maple syrup pancakes for you downstairs." she said, as she retreated out the door.

Horrified, I looked at the end of my bed. Then I breathed a sigh of relief. There lay a small black dress, it came up to my knees and had shoulder length puffy sleeves, you know like the dress in snow white the movie except more modernised and cuter. I picked up the dress and out fell something, I bent down to pick it up. Just what I need to make this dress complete, I tiny black bow attached to a black head band. I quickly slipped on the clothes, and then I headed downstairs to eat my pancakes. As I arrived the dwarves were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" I asked casually.

"They've already gone to work," she replied "we'll be on the road soon. So get packed and then we are going to head out into the town to have a little wander, we will have lunch there and then well head off."

I snuffled up my pancakes up greedily, they were delicious. I happily jumped up to my room. As I pushed through the door, I heard a mysterious noise. At a snail's pace I walked over to the noise and pushed back some clothes that were containing the sound. I prepared myself for the worst, but the only worst I got was a facial of puppy licks. She was so cute! She could fit into my hand, if you're wondering what this she is: it is an adorable (the cutest) puppy! She was pure black with little white socks. She crawled over my face, and ended up sitting on my nose, her tail in my eyes and her tiny paws on my chin. She was resting from the big rush of excitement; her little head lay on the tip of my nose. I picked her up in the palm of my hand; I then decided to call her Rosie. Knowing my mum and dad would never allow it not unless some great reasons, but I had a plan. I gently placed Rosie into the suit case. Then I carefully heaved the suit case down the stairs and placed it in the car. When we had all said goodbye to the dwarves and to the house we headed off into the village. It is a nice quiet village, with a school and Victorian houses. We stopped by a nice little café, while the parents ordered I went out to explore their rose garden. There was a nice bunch of roses by the pond, so I went over to inspect. Then on my shoulder I felt a push, but even with the small push I fell forward and hit my head on a sharp stone. Then there was nothing…


End file.
